


Straight Vodka

by kenmiaou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Drinking, Facials, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, some nice bokuroken for you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmiaou/pseuds/kenmiaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When y'said if y'had to choose who to have a threesome with... 'n you said me and Kuroo.. was that serious?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/gifts).



> please make sure to read all the warnings before continuing! also, thank you to kep for encouraging me to write this, it's garbage ♡
> 
> self-beta'd and filthy, do not read pretty much ever. also the c-slur (c**t) is used in reference to genitalia so if you're sensitive to it even in a non-insulting context definitely watch out

The steady _one, two_ beat of fingers tapping against Kenma's thigh was the only thing keeping him from drifting off. He was laying across two of his friends' laps, his upper half resting over Koutarou's strong thighs and his legs draped over Tetsurou's. Koutarou was carding fingers through his hair gently, playing with the two-toned strands with a hazy sort of reverence. They had all had a bit to drink, but the heat of the party had died down considerably once people started to go home; the house was empty now, the only sounds being the swish of the vodka bottle Koutarou and Tetsurou passed back and forth, and Kenma's quiet hums of contentment. 

The quiet dragged on for just a few minutes too long before it was finally halted by Koutarou's voice, low and rough from the burn of alcohol. "Hey, Kozume-kun." His fingers paused, and that was enough to rouse Kenma's attention as he peered up in obvious displeasure, lips puffing in a pout. "Haha, hey, hey, don't look at me like that... I jus' wanted to ask a question." His petting resumed, and Kenma's eyelids drooped.

"...What is it..?" He asked in a sleepy voice, feeling Tetsurou's fingers pause on his leg as he paid attention to the conversation going on. Koutarou cleared his throat, glancing over at his bedheaded friend before his eyes shifted to the side, almost shyly. 

"When y'said if y'had to choose who to have a threesome with... 'n you said me and Kuroo.. was that serious?" He sounded embarrassed to be asking, and Kenma's eyes opened fully again in surprise. Right... the truth he had to answer earlier during truth or dare. He had actually forgotten about it, in his slight blur of alcohol. Tetsurou was completely quiet, but a glance told Kenma that he was definitely paying close attention. 

"..." Kenma considered the question seriously. He had answered the truth... well, truthfully, but he had a feeling that Koutarou's inquiry wasn't to be taken at face value. Kenma could read people well enough to tell that there were a few layers to work through... but he found his answer pretty quickly when Koutarou's fingers massaged his scalp. "Yeah... it was serious. I meant it. If I had to choose..." He trailed off, cat-like eyes locked onto the older male's. He felt Tetsurou's fingers squeeze his thigh slightly, and a spark of... something ran up his spine. 

"Say, Kozume-kun," Koutarou started again, a bit less quiet than the last time. "Have y'ever kissed anyone before?" Kenma could feel a slight shift in the atmosphere, and he sat up a little so he wasn't looking up at Koutarou from the guy's lap. 

"Yes," he replied softly, "once. I didn't enjoy it very much."

"Would you wanna try again?" Koutarou spoke immediately, his glazed eyes shining with clarity for a brief moment. "A kiss, I mean. Like... a do-over of your first, or somethin' like that, right?" It was a forced explanation, and it was obvious to all of them, but nobody pointed it out. It wasn't worth it. Kenma's eyes shifted to Tetsurou, who was watching with interest... hand still holding his thigh, as if waiting. 

"...Yeah," Kenma spoke in a breath, licking his lips subconsciously. "Sure." Maybe it was the alcohol, liquid courage as they called it, but... rather than anything else, Kenma felt the heat of interest humming under his skin, no nervousness or discomfort. He was with Tetsurou and Koutarou... he would rarely feel safer than he did when he was with them, even if they did get into trouble so often.  
Koutarou's lips twitched the slightest bit at the corners, and he brought a broad hand up, holding Kenma's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He stared down at the false blonde with warm eyes doused with the haze of intoxication, and slowly leaned down until Kenma could feel the stir of breath on his parted lips. Koutarou seemed to be waiting... and Kenma finally got the message, leaning in and pressing their lips together to assure that he wanted this.  
Kenma's first thought was... gross. Koutarou tasted like the vodka he'd been drinking, and it burned slightly on his bitten lips, making him briefly reconsider. That thought was dashed when Koutarou's mouth started to move against his own, tongue swiping along his plump lower lip and drawing a quiet sound from his throat. The taste was still bad, but it was easy to forgive when the heat of Koutarou's mouth and the wetness of his tongue wiped Kenma's mind clean.

"Shit." Kenma heard Tetsurou's voice somewhere off to the side, distant, as if he was across the room instead of on the couch with them both. The fingers that had been idle on his thigh started to move again, this time rubbing along the inside, playing over the seam of his jeans. His legs almost subconsciously twitched open a bit, and Tetsurou's sharp intake of breath was much more audible.  
Koutarou's hand was cupping his jaw fully now with his calloused spiker's palm, head tilted so he could kiss Kenma deeper, tongue pushing into his mouth and bringing the sharp taste along with it. Again, Kenma couldn't bring himself to care, breath leaving him in a quiet moan that was stifled by their lips. 

"Kenma," Tetsurou spoke, cracking the fragile atmosphere and drawing tension into the room. Koutarou pulled back from the kiss, breathing a bit quickened and lidded eyes staring straight into Kenma's, waiting for him to respond. When nothing came out of his mouth, Tetsurou continued, "Kenma, I need t'know you wanna do this. Can't go any further unless I know."  
Koutarou's brows knit slightly, anxious, but it was clear he was in agreement with Tetsurou. They couldn't go on unless they had plain verbal consent- the alcohol wouldn't change that fact. Kenma's lips were still tingling from the vodka-bitter kiss, and he let out a shaky exhale, looking at Tetsurou. The older male's expression was wary- he wanted to make sure Kenma would feel in control, because he _was_ in control. 

"...I do," Kenma concluded finally, his voice a bit raspy from disuse. "I want to continue. Please?"  
It seemed that was all he had to say, because before he could blink, Koutarou was pulling him back in a kiss, both hands holding his jaw now and mouth colliding with Kenma's in earnest. Kenma couldn't hold back a slightly whiny sound in the back of his throat, especially when he felt Tetsurou wiggling out from under his legs, laying down on the couch lengthwise between them instead. His knees were bent a bit awkwardly, as his legs were too long to fit, but he didn't seem to care at all as he gently pushed Kenma's knees apart so he could rub at his inner thighs.  
A tiny shudder made its way down Kenma's body, a lazy hum of energy on standby beneath his skin. He almost couldn't believe this was happening, but he had no complaints as Tetsurou toyed with the button on his jeans before undoing them when he received no protest. Koutarou was kissing the breath from his lungs, the slow deep locking of lips and tongues having shifted into short quick pecks with lots of nipping and sucking on Kenma's swollen lips. The blonde's head was spinning from all of the attention, but in a good way, the kind that made him just want to let go and enjoy the ride. He heard more than felt his zipper being lowered, and a large familiar hand wiggled under his lower back to guide his hips up so his pants could be removed.  
The cool air in the room brought goosebumps to the surface of his pale skin, and they only grew more prominent as warm lips pressed against the inside of his knee.

"Kuro," Kenma gasped out, Koutarou's kisses moving to his jaw and then down his neck, wrenching more whimpers and mewls from his throat. Tetsurou's eyes flicked up to meet Kenma's, a small sparkle of mischief cutting through the glaze as he gave another kiss on Kenma's inner thigh, sucking slightly. His hands were pushing up the dark navy fabric of Kenma's boxers, thumbs feeling the crease where his legs met his body, and the blonde shuddered violently under the touch.

"Fuck," Koutarou cursed, pausing where his lips had been marking up the skin of Kenma's neck. "God. Shit. Can I take this off?" He tugged the front of Kenma's sweatshirt, and he made a pleased grunt when he got a nod of approval. He removed it quickly, and then... paused, blinking. "You were wearin' two?" His voice was rough and tinged with confusion, but he got over it pretty quickly, removing the second sweatshirt as well so Kenma was down to his thin t-shirt. 

"...Oh." Koutarou seemed to understand, now. He could feel two pairs of eyes on him, one more protective and the other afraid. His own gaze travelled over the distinct rise of breasts beneath the fabric, small but obviously there, and he glanced over at Tetsurou. His friend was watching him steadily, careful. Tetsurou trusted that Koutarou was an understanding guy, but he was incredibly cautious when it came to Kenma.  
After another brief period of thought, Koutarou pushed on as planned, though stopping to give a reassuring kiss to the top of Kenma's head, right on his dark black roots. He heard a soft relieved sigh from the younger male, and he grinned a bit, his hand sliding up under Kenma's shirt and feeling the taut skin of his stomach. He didn't have an athletic build at all, but he wasn't stick-thin either. He had the slightest muscle to him, not defined but still there, and his stomach was flat and only gave a little under Koutarou's palm. 

Kenma's breath was coming in short gasps now, the warmth of Koutarou's hand moving up under his shirt making his back arch into the touch. Tetsurou's hands were bunching up the fabric of his boxers, pulling it tight over his hips so he could lean down and nuzzle Kenma's heat through them. With the material pulled flush against him, Tetsurou could see Kenma's outline, could see how the boxers darkened from his slick. Laying on his stomach like this was getting to be uncomfortable with his own growing problem, but he had no intention of moving, only adjusting his hips slightly before pressing the flat of his tongue against Kenma's clothed folds. 

"Ku-!" Kenma's cry was cut off as his throat tightened up considerably, the sound halting with an embarrassing squeak as the damp heat of someone's tongue teased him. Koutarou's hand had moved to push his shirt up to his collarbone, exposing his heaving chest to the charged air, small teacup breasts shifting a bit from his harsh breathing.  
A small spark of annoyance hit him when he realized that all of the attention was on him- but it faded quickly, forgotten as Koutarou's textured thumb swiped over a nipple, pulling a mewl from his lips. Everything was happening at once... the stimulation coming from all sides, his body could only shake and accept the pleasure that was given to him. 

Koutarou shifted him suddenly, careful not to disturb him much as he turned to lean against the armrest of the couch, letting Kenma lean back onto his front in between his legs. Although the hardness in his pants would probably be pressing into Kenma's back a bit, this position made it easier to gently knead the soft flesh of his breasts, thumbing his nipples and watching as Tetsurou continued his licking. 

"Kuro," Kenma choked out, voice broken with need, "please..." As for what he was begging for, he wasn't sure. The alcohol had blurred the edges of his world and his consciousness, so that he honestly wasn't sure what he was so desperate for. For Tetsurou to take his boxers off? Touch him directly? Yes, but what else? What did he want to come from all this? Himself?  
Hearing the pleading in Kenma's tone made a small rumble rise in Tetsurou's throat, dying as it reached the soaked fabric he was still licking and mouthing. 

"Hm?" His eyes shone with mischief, and Koutarou took pity on Kenma.

"C'mon, don't tease him too much, you'll make him cry." 

"Hot," Tetsurou replied with a grin, his mouth feeling dry from rubbing against the absorbent cotton. He had a bit of mercy, though, raising Kenma's hips to pull the boxers down and off completely. Despite his teasing, his cheeks were a ruddy scarlet, and he took in the sight before him with a shaky breath. Kenma looked... completely debauched, his shirt pushed up to his neck, nipples pink and at attention from all the rubbing and tweaking Koutarou had given them. His eyes were damp and hazy, cheeks red and lips swollen and shiny from how he kept licking and biting at them, a nervous habit. And finally... his sharp hipbones leading down to his opened legs, the folds of his cunt flushed pink from arousal and shining with wetness. He was a picture straight out of a wet dream, one that Tetsurou had admitted having to Koutarou before, though with less detail for the sake of not outing his friend. 

Before Tetsurou could speak, Kenma shifted in place, legs closing the slightest bit from shyness at being stared at. His brow furrowed briefly like he was thinking, before he spoke, "I-I don't... I don't want to be the only one." He licked his lips before continuing, "Let me do something too..."  
Tetsurou's eyes flicked up to Koutarou's, both of them silently debating who would be doing what. Finally, they seemed to come to a still-silent agreement, and Tetsurou looked back down to Kenma.

"I still wanna finish what I started here," he spoke, his index finger lightly running along Kenma's slit and feeling the harsh tremble he got in return, "so you can take care of Bokuto if you want..."  
Kenma seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding, sitting up so he could shift off the couch, settling on his knees in front of it instead. Koutarou cursed at that, low in his throat, and shifted around so he had a leg on either side of the blond, hand tangling in his mussed hair. Whatever Kenma planned to do from this spot, he was pumped for it. 

Tetsurou admired the way Kenma's back was arched slightly as he started to undo Koutarou's belt with shaking fingers, sliding it out of the denim loops slowly. His hips were pushed out beautifully, and Tetsurou couldn't possibly resist settling behind him, a hand smoothing over his lower back.  
He would be the first to say it... Kenma had no ass. As much as he wanted to say he had some precious bubble butt, there was very little meat to him there. It was a cute butt, but definitely not much of one at all. Still, it was Kenma's, and that was enough.

After a moment of working out how he wanted to do this, Tetsurou lay on his back, nudging Kenma's legs apart and laying with his head in the perfect position between them. He could see the way his friend's thighs were quivering, and he brought his hands up to hold onto them gently, both to soothe him and to pull his hips down until Tetsurou's breath was hot on his sensitive skin.  
Kenma whimpered quietly when he felt those puffs of heated air on his cunt, fingers twitching and pausing where they had been undoing Koutarou's jeans. A soft tug on his hair brought him back to reality, and he pulled down the zipper, tugging the pants down around Koutarou's knees with a little of his help. 

"Guess you probly never done anything like this before, huh," Koutarou mused, though it was obvious. Kenma had only been kissed once, it was unlikely he had touched another man's dick. 

"No," Kenma admitted quietly, still shaking as Tetsurou started to kiss his inner thighs and the curls of hair above his slit, everywhere except where Kenma really wanted him to be. "Never..."

"Take your time then," Koutarou assured him. "Don' do anything you aren't comfortable with, right? Especially if it means teeth near my dick," he added. "Please, God."  
Kenma gave a little snort of amusement in response, his frayed nerves smoothed out a bit as Koutarou smiled down at him playfully. He gave a small smile in return, before reaching to the tent in the other male's boxers, undoing the button so he could pull it out through the hole in the front. 

"...Big," Kenma spoke with a few quick blinks, and he heard Tetsurou choke a laugh down between his legs. His cheeks lit up red in embarrassment, and Koutarou grinned proudly, chest puffing a bit. 

"Thank you," he hummed cheerfully, "I think it's pretty great myself." 

"I know," Tetsurou spoke, voice muffled from his position. "You send me pictures of it all the time."

"Look, bro, I told you. When it's looking good, I gotta share it with someone, 'n Akaashi said he'd quit the team if I sent him any more."

"Yeah, because you send them twice a day-" 

"Uh," Kenma interrupted, brow furrowed slightly. "Could we... not. While this is going on..." He looked up at Koutarou, who was looking back down at him with warm eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, though he didn't seem very sorry at all, and Kenma leaned in to shyly press his tongue to the head of his dick so he would quiet down. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction at the sharp intake of breath he got in return, and he lowered his eyes to the task at hand, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact.  
Tetsurou had gotten back down to business as well, the tip of his tongue tracing the outer folds, still teasing horribly. Kenma was starting to get impatient, leaking quite a bit, and he tried not to push his hips down despite his neediness.  
Koutarou's precum was slightly bitter and a touch salty, but Kenma paid no mind as he continued licking over every inch of it until nothing was left but the musk of skin. He didn't feel nearly confident enough to take it in his mouth, so instead he decided to make full use of his tongue, licking up and down the length of it and trying to wet every inch with his tongue.  
Just as he reached back up to the head, Kenma felt the long heated drag of a tongue across his cunt, _finally,_ and he let out a long, wavering moan that came from deep in his chest. Tetsurou's tongue was gliding over him, pushing into his slit and dragging up to tease his clit before repeating the action. His legs were quivering like he could hardly keep them up, and he was grateful for Tetsurou's broad hands holding him in place. 

"Shit," Koutarou breathed out, eyes locked on Kenma as he twitched and moaned, hand still loosely wrapped around Koutarou's cock. "Kozume-kun-"

"Kenma," he interrupted, looking up at Koutarou with lidded eyes. "Just... _ah_ \- call me Kenma..." 

Koutarou nodded, trying again, "Kenma-kun... y-you look good. Really good." Kenma's eyes went back down in embarrassment, but he couldn't dwell on it for long, because Tetsurou's tongue was melting his thoughts into a big useless puddle. So, he went back to lavishing attention on Koutarou, starting to stroke the shaft in a firm but mindful grip while his tongue teased the head, dipping into the slit. He relished in the groan he got from the older male, and he tapped the tip against his plump lips, taking it into his mouth- _carefully_. He wouldn't take any more in than that, but he hoped it was good enough as long as he kept sucking and stroking, the heat of his mouth and the friction of his palm working to make Koutarou fall to pieces. 

The room was filled with soft gasps and moans, the occasional lewd wet sound escaping into the air. Kenma's sounds were strained and whiny, breathless, like his lungs and throat were actively working against him, while Koutarou's were low, rumbling in his chest like distant thunder. Tetsurou was almost entirely silent, having taken to stroking himself as he devoured Kenma. He only gave a few little breathy sounds, usually on the heels of praise or encouragement, telling Kenma how good he tasted and how well he was doing.  
All of this together was building up to be too much, far too much, and Kenma could feel the thrum of pleasure vibrating beneath his skin, running over him like a current of electricity that set a fire in his hips. Tetsurou had shifted his full attention to Kenma's clit, sucking and flicking it with his tongue, making firm circles and careful presses. One hand had come up so he could gently slide a finger into his soaked entrance, curling and kneading inside of him in a way that made Kenma want to _scream_. 

"Kenma-kun," Koutarou gasped out, voice gritty with pleasure. "Fuck. 'm almost- keep going..." One hand gripped at the armrest of the couch, the other buried in Kenma's hair, holding him close as the blonde tightened his grip, sucking hard on the spongy flesh in his mouth. "Oh my God-" His voice cut off suddenly and he choked a moan before continuing, "Gonna cum... ah, _fuck_ , I'm..!"

Kenma understood completely, whimpering and moaning around Koutarou's tip, his own orgasm building fast like a tidal wave approaching shore. He wanted to make Koutarou feel good too, though, and when he pulled back to tongue the slit while squeezing the shaft in his palm, he was finally rewarded for his efforts. Koutarou's hips bucked slightly, a strong spurt of cum hitting Kenma's lips and tongue, causing him to pull back a bit in surprise. His hand paused briefly before continuing, making a throaty noise as more ropes of thick white hit his mouth and chin, tongue still sticking out slightly and coated with the bitter-salty release. Koutarou seemed to be done, but upon wrenching his eyes open to look down at Kenma, his cock twitched hard, a last dribble running down the side before he was empty. 

" _Fuck_ , Kenma-kun, y-you..." He trailed off with wide eyes as Kenma licked his lips and swallowed carelessly, gripping onto Koutarou's legs, nearly clawing them as he shuddered and moaned with his own impending finish. Tetsurou had added another finger, curling them down towards Kenma's belly while sucking on his clit, and he couldn't take it anymore. His entire body was rocked with the force of his orgasm, jolting forward and then back down onto Tetsurou's face, legs quaking as he sobbed with pure overwhelming pleasure. The desperate tears that had been building in his eyes were blinked out onto his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to care, just riding out the gradually fading waves of sensation until he was little more than a panting, drooling mess. 

Tetsurou gave Kenma a few more gentle licks before removing his fingers, sucking them clean and then getting out from under the smaller male's hips. Without Tetsurou's hand to hold him steady, he was forced to sit back on his heels, still out of it... but not so much that he didn't realize-

"Kuro," he breathed out, turning his head- the cum still decorated his face, and Tetsurou felt his still-aching cock twitch hard with interest. "Let me..." He gestured for him to come over, and Tetsurou obeyed without a thought, biting down on his lip when Kenma started to give that same attention as he had given Koutarou. He shifted so he could face Tetsurou, straightening up though still on his knees. His hand was curled around Tetsurou's length and his puffy, swollen lips were pressing to the tip... 

Tetsurou would be horribly ashamed to admit it, but he didn't last at all. As soon as Kenma's hand stroked him so sweetly, his tongue bathing the head of his cock like a kitten, he was coming so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids. He heard Koutarou mutter a curse, presumably enjoying the show as his cum decorated Kenma's round face, joining the rest aside from what was caught in his mouth and swallowed. 

"Kenma..." Tetsurou's breathing was heavy, and he stroked his friend's hair, feeling tired now- but he had to make sure Kenma was taken care of, of course. "Shit. You okay, Ken..?" Koutarou had finally sat up fully himself, leaning over to rub Kenma's arm soothingly.

"I'm fine," Kenma assured in a quiet voice, face scrunching as Koutarou took one of their discarded shirts (they'd find out in the morning) and started to clean the thick ropes of cum off his skin. "Tired..." Tetsurou gave a small laugh at that, guiding Kenma to stand on weak, unreliable legs. 

"I bet. C'mon, let's get some rest," he urged, glancing at Koutarou who was nodding in agreement and supporting Kenma's other side.

"We can all share my bed," Koutarou assured with a smile. "Long as you don't mind cuddling." Kenma gave a noncommittal shrug, and Koutarou laughed lightly, him and Tetsurou both leading the way to his bedroom. They had to wade through the mess on the floor, and even once they got there Koutarou had to rush around cleaning it off, but finally they were able to lay themselves down.

Nestled between a loudly snoring Koutarou and an eerily silent Tetsurou, Kenma's last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was that he had definitely made the right choice.


End file.
